


Ты сам выбираешь свой путь

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон никогда не думал, что всё, что с ним происходило, приведёт его сюда.





	Ты сам выбираешь свой путь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Path Is What You Make Of It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190339) by [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper). 



_«Будущее тем хорошо, что однажды оно приходит в своё время»._

**Авраам Линкольн**

***

Иногда Джон Ватсон размышлял о своём будущем. Думая о том пути, по которому шёл, и о том, который ему только предстоял, он всматривался в туман, пытаясь увидеть, где же в конце концов окажется. Какая жизнь его ждала впереди? Счастливая? Успешная? Одинокая или рядом кто-то будет?

Иногда он не угадывал. Идея о том, чтобы быть подстреленным и стать инвалидом, никогда не приходила ему в голову. В долгосрочной перспективе он предполагал карьеру в армии и ожидал, что посетит разные места: Афганистан, Ирак, Гибралтар, возможно, даже базу в самой Англии. Он думал о том, что его могут убить, но это не было тем, на что он надеялся, просто смерть ради страны была не самым худшим способом умереть.

Иногда он оглядывался назад, задаваясь вопросом, как добрался туда, где находился сейчас. Как решения, которые он принял дни, недели, годы или даже несколько десятилетий назад, привели его сюда? Что, если бы он принял решение присоединиться к военно-морскому флоту вместо армии? Или стал ветеринаром вместо доктора? Что, если бы он не встретил Майка в парке в тот день? Сколько шагов и оплошностей определило его путь? Был ли этот выбор правильным?

Иногда, в такие дни как сегодня, он смеялся. Он никогда не думал о похищении контрабандистами как о возможности чего-то, что могло бы с ним произойти. И при этом он никогда не думал, что настанет день, когда Шерлок, нерешительно потоптавшись рядом, заварит чай и даже предложит ему взбить подушку ( _подушку_ , ради всего святого), что-то бормоча себе под нос о сотрясении мозга и поисках граффити в пустой квартире.

Нет, он никак не мог предвидеть, что его жизнь сложится именно так. Наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок собирается помыть посуду, в то время как заваривается чай, он думал о том, что не хотел бы, чтобы она сложилась по-другому.


End file.
